In general, an electronic component mounting device that mounts electronic components on a substrate is known. In this electronic component mounting device, if the interval of an electronic component to an adjacent electronic component is narrow when the electronic component is mounted on a printed board, a suction nozzle is likely to interfere with the adjacent component, and hence the suction nozzle is shaped such that interference is unlikely to occur. Such an electronic component mounting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-18817, for example.